Unholy Matrimony
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: Gaara and Neji have been together for two years but no one knows. when Neji disobays Hisashi the head of the Huuga family decides that a fitting punishment for Neji is a arranged marrage. rated T Gaara/Neji onesided Sasu/Neji
1. Prologue

**My first Naruto fanfic um... I don't know what else to write oh yeah please read and review wow I spelt it right this time. Okay this is the first fanfic I've written with a prologue and this only has one because it didn't sound right being in a chapter if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer- me own nothing not even my own soul damn devil **

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Vague memory's floated slowly through Neji's fogged up brain as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He could hear Hinata's nervous voice calling to him as she carried/ dragged him back to his room. The shock of cold sheets as he hit the bed forced his eyes open, his gaze travelled to his cousin who looked away from his questioning look, the question being 'you helped me even though you could be almost killed for it later?'

"N-Neji y-you looked like y-you w-were dead, I h-had t-to help y-you."

Neji closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before attempting to sit up, a rush of pain swept over him and he fell back again. Hinata rushed forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "W-where does it h-hurt?"

The brunette rolled his eyes before looking at his cousin again, this time with a softer expression. "I'm fine Hinata, you should really get back to your room before anyone notices."

The younger Huuga took one last look at the injured boy before reluctantly standing and walking towards the door where she paused. "N-Neji I kn-know your body's s-strong and t-that you'll h-heal but I'm w-worried t-that your h-heart won't b-be able t-to handle it a-anymore."

Neji took a deep breath, it was time he told someone anyway. "It's true that my emotional state is very fragile but... if you have someone close enough then they can fix the wounds in your heart and make you strong again. So don't worry I have someone very close to my heart and I'll stay strong... for his sake."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow this was quick I don't think that I've updated anything this quickly anyway enjoy.**

**Please read and review**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Neji stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, his heated gaze almost burning a hole in the mirror. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before getting dressed in his usual yukata with much wincing and flinching. Just as he was tying back his long hair he heard the door open. Turning he saw Sasuke stood in the door way giving him a very funny look (not funny as in ha ha kind of funny but as in strange, unnerving kind of funny) "um Sasuke why are you here?" Neji asked nervously, unconsciously taking a step back.

Sasuke took a step forward. "Because I heard that you were _with_ someone." The emphasis on the word _with_ made Neji shiver and take a step back even further only to find his back pressed against a wall and Sasuke advancing towards him radiating quite a threatening aura. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Neji's head and lent towards him so that their noses were touching. "So who is he?" Neji glared at him. "Oh come on I know your gay, so who is he?" the question was more forceful now and left little doubt in Neji's mind as to why the raven haired male was asking him this.

"And why would I tell you?" the long haired Huuga shot back giving Sasuke his customary glare.

The other boy smirked and lent even closer to Neji almost touching lips with him. "Well if you won't tell me then I'll take that as you not being with anyone and I'll just take you as my own." With that Sasuke closed the gap and pressed his lips to Neji's. Neji pulled away and gasped as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Why are you doing this?"

"As I said I'm taking you as my own Neji."

The brunette really didn't like the way Sasuke said his name or the fact that that the raven haired boy was now tracing the line of his collar bone with his tongue. "N-no. Sasuke s-stop." Neji tried to suppress the moan that was rising in his throat as Sasuke pressed against him but failed and started trying to squirm his way out of Sasuke's grip. This seemed to work as the other male moved away from him, but as Neji went to put more distance between them he was thrown onto his bed with the raven haired Uchiha on top of him, said boy managed to slip his hand under Neji's clothes and pressed down hard on Neji's stomach causing him to gasp in pain and try even harder to crawl away from Sasuke.

"p-please stop." Neji whimpered now thoroughly scared. He grunted when his head hit the head board as Sasuke grabbed his ankle and pulled him back towards him. Pinning his arms above his head Sasuke started to nip at Neji's neck gradually getting lower.

"NO, s-stop, please stop." The poor brunette was close to tears and Sasuke's answer didn't help in the slightest.

"If your so against this than why don't _you_ stop me? You're more than capable of stopping me, use your Tijutsu and stop me." Sasuke leaned closer to Neji after noticing the look of dread that was on the brunettes face and added. "Or cant you?"

Neji closed his eyes, even though it wasn't the way Sasuke had meant it he had got it spot on. Sasuke smirked again taking Neji's silence as a yes and slipped the long haired boys head band over his eyes making said boy realize just how scared he was. Neji started to tremble uncontrollably as Sasuke kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue past the brunette's lips, tasting his prey. The long haired boy had almost given in when he sensed another presence in the room and Sasuke suddenly stopped his attack on Neji's lips.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded glaring at the intruder.

The voice that replied calmed Neji instantly and he stopped trembling, turning his head in the general direction of his saviour's voice he whispered weakly. "Gaara help me please."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up yay. This is the longest chapter I've written for any of my fan fictions and it will most probably stay that way. Anyway enjoy. By the way sorry but I couldn't remember the name of Sasuke's father. **

**Please read and review**

_Flashbacks _

**Disclaimer: forgot if I've done this already or not, anyway if I have here it is again, ne no own nothing so there.**

**Oh and if anyone doesn't know Obaba is the Japanese word for grandma. **

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The red headed Kazekage glared at the person who dared to touch _his_ Neji. (Yes Neji is the ONE person that Gaara truly cares about). Sasuke returned Gaara's glare with full force and attempted to pull Neji towards him only to be lifted up by sand and thrown across the room. Neji remained led on the bed knowing full well that if he moved he would be in Gaara's way. Said boy lifted the raven haired Uchiha again just as Sasuke activated his Chidori. Gaara raised his arm and closed his hand into a fist using his Sand Burial jutsu to crush Sasuke, or so he hoped but the Chidori that Sasuke had activated managed to save his life by lessening the impact of Gaara's sand. The Uchiha fell to the floor and escaped through Neji's window before he could be engulfed by sand again. Gaara frowned. "Damn he got away." The red head looked at Neji who still hadn't moved, he gave the brunette a confused look before walking over to him.

"Neji." He whispered soothingly pulling said boy into a sitting position. "Neji its okay he's gone now, your safe, you can put your headband on properly now." When Neji didn't move Gaara pushed the headband up for him, once he had done that he saw why Neji hadn't done it himself, the brunette was crying and Gaara knew that Neji considered crying to be something that only weak, helpless people could do. The Kazekage wiped the pale eyed boy's tears away before lifting his chin and drawing him into a soft kiss.

The truth was that Neji did feel weak and helpless, he'd had to rely on Gaara to save him because he was so useless but he knew that Gaara didn't see it that way and that made him feel even worse. When Gaara broke the kiss he had a warm smile on his lips, the kind that he'd only ever show to Neji but it disappeared after a little while as Gaara's face turned serious. "Neji there was a reason that you couldn't fight him back wasn't there." Neji nodded knowing that it wasn't a question. The red head unbuttoned Neji's yukata and slipped the top half off of Neji's shoulders so that it hung round his waist, his arms still partially in the sleeves. Just as Gaara had suspected Neji's back, chest, arms and neck were riddled with bruises and the pattern that they appeared in confirmed his suspicion that all of 

Neji's chakra points had been pressed, stopping the flow of chakra around his body preventing him from performing any jutsu and weakening him considerably. Gaara looked the Huuga boy in the eyes and asked. "Who did this to you?"

Neji suddenly found a spot on the wall very interesting and decided to stare at it instead of answering. Gaara growled and grabbed the other boys wrists causing Neji to flinch, the red head quickly slipped the brunettes arms out of his sleeve's, narrowing his eyes at the red sores on the other boys wrist's and forced Neji to look at him. "Neji. Who did this to you?!"

The tone of Gaara's voice made Neji answer. "H-Hisashi." Gaara's eyes darkened and a ghost of his former self began to seep through. "Gaara?" Said boys head shot up and he caught hold of Neji's shoulders.

"What happened?"

Neji shifted back, slightly worried. "Nothing."

Gaara decided to skip the trouble of getting Neji to tell him what happened and pushed him backwards, crawling on top of him Gaara gently pecked Neji's lips before slipping his headband once again over his eyes. Neji gasped as he realized what Gaara was planning to do and clutched the material of the Kazekage's clothes as Gaara undid the bandages on Neji's forehead revealing the curse mark that was branded on all of the cadet branch member's, the red head frowned when he noticed that the curse mark was bleeding freely. "I'm sorry Neji but I have to do this." And with that he activated the mind reading jutsu that he and Neji had learnt together by pressing his lips to the curse mark. Neji shut his eyes as the memory of the night before flooded back.

--

_Neji opened his eyes as he heard his door open, sitting up he spotted a very angry looking Hisashi standing in the doorway, storming in Hisashi dragged Neji by the hair out of bed, not caring that his nephew was half asleep or that he was only wearing pyjama trousers. "How Dare You!" Neji blinked trying to remember what he had done. "How dare you tell Hinata to disobey me." Oh that!_

_Neji glared up at his uncle. "Why not? She should be able to make her own choices especially with something as important as choosing a fiancé."_

_Hisashi's eyes darkened and he threw Neji to the ground shouting. "This is for the good of the clan. She knows that. And you know that. Nothing else matters."_

_The younger Huuga continued his glaring as he tried to stand. "Everything's for the good of the clan." Neji snarled sarcastically. "But the clan doesn't mean everything. We should still be able to lead our own lives. Our customs are old fashioned anyway." The smaller brunette fell to the floor as a rush of pain targeted his forehead. He looked up to see Hisashi performing the curse seal._

"_The clan is everything and I will not have a cadet member acting as though he is better than me." When Hisashi stopped the curse seal Neji took the opportunity to shoot up and perform a gentile fist manoeuvre aiming for his uncle's heart. But Hisashi had anticipated this and reactivated the curse seal causing Neji to fall to his knees clutching his head. "Don't you dare use your gentile fist against me." Hisashi glowered then grinned evilly. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you and stop you from doing that in future."_

_Neji's eyes widened as he was dragged to his feet by his elbow. Hisashi pulled Neji down the hallway, shouting at Hinata who had come out of her room to 'get her sister, go into her room and not to come out no matter what." Neji started to get a bad feeling as he was led (well more dragged) into a large hall._

_Hisashi unceremoniously chucked Neji to the floor, once again activating the curse seal when his nephew tried to stand. Neji slumped almost unconscious onto the stone tiles before letting out a scream as the curse mark on his head began to bleed. He cracked his eyes open when he heard a scraping on the floor. Neji's senses returned in full force when he saw what Hisashi was doing, his uncle was dragging a large upright table into the middle of the room. Neji clumsily backed away from Hisashi who was bearing down on him, grinning like a madman (and not in a good way) "You can't do this, it was outlawed years ago, IT'S INHUMANE."_

_Hisashi's grin grew even wider (if it was possible) "Well then I guess it's perfect for you and it will help you remember." Neji feebly resisted when his uncle lifted him up, surprisingly gently, by placing his hands under the younger Huuga's arms (maybe he was having reservations about torturing Neji) and placing him against the table. Neji's strength returned to him when Hisashi tried to chain his arms to the table, he began squirming so much so that his uncle almost dropped him. Hisashi growled and placed a hand around Neji's neck. "Obaba I need assistance." The older Huuga called over his shoulder._

_After a couple of seconds Neji's grandmother came into the hall, not looking at Neji's shocked and appalled expression Obaba walked up to the table and took hold of one of the chains."So you agree with this huh? Grandmother." Neji accused as he was chained to the table, the chains trapping his wrists and ankles. _

"_The clan is everything Neji and anyone who doesn't toe the line should pay the consequences." Neji turned his head away in discust._

"_Obaba perform the seal whilst I halt his chakra." _

_Neji let out another piercing scream as his grandmother performed the curse seal. Hisashi smiled again and started to prod the pained boy, targeting the chakra points that aligned Neji's body. The young brunette lost consciousness halfway Hisashi joined with the curse seal, making the impact twice as excruciatingly painful. _

_Two hours later Hisashi had pressed all of the chakra points in Neji's body and he ordered Obaba to unchain the barely conscious boy. When she did so Neji slumped to the floor like a discarded doll, relief washed over him as he saw shadows moving away from him. Not being able to see clearly he couldn't distinguish who made their way towards him long after Obaba and Hisashi had left, Neji tried to move away from whoever was coming towards him, failing that Neji let out a quiet whimper. "I-I'm sorry, p-please don't d-do anything else." _

_Neji inwardly cursed himself for pleading but calmed down when he heard a voice answer. "N-Neji, I-I'll help y-you." The last thing Neji saw before he passed out was Hinata's worried face._

_--_

Gaara drew back, staring down at the injured boy beneath him for a while before slipping said boys headband further down so it hung around his neck. Neji opened his eyes and smiled weakly up at the red head and released his death grip on Gaara's clothes. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows only to be drawn into a tight hug. "He's going to pay for what he's done to you." Gaara promised placing his chin on top of Neji's head.

"I'm sorry." The brunette whispered desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"For what?"

"I'm getting blood on your clothes."

Gaara laughed and loosened the hug so he could look at Neji. "Well I guess we'll have to fix that." With that Gaara started to gently lick the blood off of Neji's head. It carried on this way for a few minuets until the flow of blood stopped. Gaara had just licked the last drop of blood off of Neji's forehead when the door opened.

--

Hisashi sat with the head of the Uchiha clan discussing marital plans. "Well your daughter marrying Itachi is out of the question now as he is no longer a member of our family."

Hisashi shook his head sympathetically before straightening up and turning serious. "So would I be right in thinking that we will be paring Hinata with your younger son?"

The Uchiha pretended to think about it for a minuet before speaking. "Well you're right in thinking that I still want to partner our families together but I'd rather match Sasuke with the one he favours."

Hisashi smiled and nodded, standing up and beckoning the Uchiha to follow him as he walked towards Neji's room.

--

Gaara glowered at the two adults in the doorway. Returning the look Hisashi spat out. "What are you doing here?"

Neji couldn't help but smile at Gaara's answer of. "I simply came to visit my boyfriend."

Hisashi's face darkened and he took a step forward. "I think you mean ex-boyfriend."

Gaara drew Neji closer to him not liking where this was going, he disliked it even more when he spotted the head of the Uchiha clan stepping forward.

"Where is Sasuke?" He asked looking around.

"Oh you mean your lecherous, pervert of a son? I threw him out the window." Gaara answered with a shrug.

The Uchiha was about to launch himself at Gaara when Hisashi put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, the older Huuga looked over at the two boys on the bed, smiling sadistically he said. "Please refrain from harming Neji's fiancé in the future."

He mock bowed to the Kazekage and turned to leave only to be stopped at the door by Gaara's voice. "Do you really think that I will allow this?"

The Uchiha smiled and answered. "You are only leader of the village hidden in the sand so it doesn't matter whether you are against it or not, that is ours and the Hokage's decision."

"Speaking of which don't you have a meeting with him, oh honourable Kazekage." Hisashi added gesturing towards the door. Gaara growled, they were both right, turning back to Neji he pulled the brunette into a fierce kiss, briefly slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth before pulling back and walking out of the door.

The head of the Uchiha clan turned to Hisashi. "I will go and find Sasuke and bring him back here." With that the adults left, leaving Neji kneeling on the bed, clutching the sheets that were sprawled around him. He kept his head bent so that his hair (which had fallen out of his hair tie) fell over his face hiding his tears.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo hyper at the moment and I don't know why**

**Anyway here is chapter 3**

**Please read and review**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Neji looked up when he heard the door open, Sasuke and his father stood in the doorway, both held similar looks of triumph, although Sasuke's was more lustful. "Well, I'll leave you two to bond." Sasuke watched as his father left before turning to look at Neji.

The brunette glared at the other boy, determined not to let Sasuke get away with what he had earlier even though he still felt weak from last nights torture. Sasuke walked up to Neji and sat on the bed, reaching out to cup the Huuga's chin. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Neji yelled slapping the raven haired boys hand away, standing up and attempting to walk to the door only to be dragged back onto the bed with Sasuke sat on him straddling his waist.

Sasuke looked down at the boy beneath him admiring how his long hair splayed out on the sheets around his head, how his pale eyes stared up at him in defiance and indifferent anger and how his porcelain skin showed clearly the pattern of bruises on his arms and chest. Sasuke bent down and started to kiss every bruise on the top half of Neji's body.

Neji couldn't push Sasuke back as said boy had somehow managed to pin his hands underneath him The Uchiha started to kiss the brunettes neck moving towards his lips. When he reached them he went to push his tongue past Neji's lips but said boy managed to press his knees to his chest and kick Sasuke off of him and off of the bed. The raven haired boy knelt in front of the brunette and caught hold of both of his wrists with one hand using the other to force Neji's mouth open. "That wasn't a very nice thing for my fiancé to do, now let's try this again." Sasuke smirked, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Slipping his tongue into Neji's open mouth, he kept his hand on the brunettes jaw to stop him from biting his tongue.

Neji's eyes narrowed, he was not going to get away with this again, leaning forward he managed to throw Sasuke across the room and into a wall. Neji instantly regretted doing that when a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell back. Instead of falling back onto the bed as he had thought he would, he fell back against somebody.

Sasuke encircled his arms around Neji's waist and pulled the boy back so that his head and back were pressed comfortably against his chest. Through his dizziness a part of Neji could tell that the person holding him was Sasuke but the way Sasuke was holding him was so much like the way Gaara did that he couldn't help but fall asleep in the raven haired boys arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner on this and well any of my other fanfics but I had um stuff to do. So once again sorry.**

**Please read and review**

_Flashbacks_

Thoughts

**Linelilinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Gaara left his meeting with the Hokage in a hurry, intent on getting back before Sasuke could do anything to his Neji. Gaara smiled as he did every time he called Neji his. They had been going out for two years but Gaara still couldn't believe that the long haired, Huuga prodigy was his and his alone. The Kazekage could still remember clearly the first time he and Neji were together. Memories started to flood back as Gaara made his way back to the Huuga compound.

-

_Gaara walked through the streets of Konoha, out of breath and completely lost and both because of the same thing, he'd been running away from Naruto. Now the hidden leaf village was like a second home to him but some parts were still completely new. The red head was in a part of the forest that surrounded the village, looking around quickly Gaara determined that Naruto wasn't anywhere near, sighing the newly appointed Kazekage sat down with his back to a tree._

_After a while the redhead noticed that someone was watching him. "I know your there so why don't you just show yourself." Gaara didn't expect for the person to show themselves, he had in fact expected to either be attacked or for the person in the shadows to leave. But instead they did show themselves and the sight took Gaara's breath away. In front of him leaning against a tree stood Neji Huuga, he had one hand on his hip and the other above his head propping him against the tree. He'd grown taller over the past few years and had also grown more beautiful (just wrote that because he's to feminine looking to be called handsome), his hair had grown slightly longer and was tied even loser than it was when he was a genin, he had also changed his ninja clothing now wearing the Huuga yukata which fit him very well and showed off his thin but well toned figure. Gaara had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. "Why are you stalking me?"_

_Neji's eyes narrowed, somehow adding emphasis to his feminine features. "You are supposed to be staying at the Huuga estate and I was sent to make sure you arrived safely and I'm to stand guard when you are in your room." Gaara almost shivered at the icy response and made a note that Neji wasn't to fond of sarcasm. "Now that you know that, shall we get going?"_

_Gaara cursed his older brother's pervertedness as some not so innocent images flashed through his mind at Neji's words. He stood up gesturing for the brunette to lead the way. Neji obliged and walked off, completely oblivious to the looks that he was getting from a certain red head. Gaara tried to ignore the feeling of wanting that had suddenly caught him and failing that he decided to ignore Neji instead. When they arrived at the Huuga estate and had navigated their way to Gaara's room, Neji turned to the Kazekage. "Here is where you will be staying, I hope it is to your liking." Gaara nodded and walked past Neji into his room._

_The brunette blinked as Gaara slammed the door in his face. Even though Neji knew how anti social the red head had been according to Naruto he had become happier and more comfortable around people, maybe he had done something wrong? Neji couldn't think of anything and Gaara didn't seem like the kind who wouldn't speak to someone if they had annoyed him. Neji shrugged and put it down to the stress of being recently appointed Kazekage. The brunette started to think about how much Gaara had grown and not just in height which he had done, he was now taller than Neji but surprisingly so were most of the boys the same age as Gaara. Neji frowned at that thought, yes he had admitted that he was gay but he wasn't a total flamer and his girlish looks and the fact that he was the same height as most girls his age didn't help in the slightest. Neji sighed and lent against the wall his thoughts straying to how handsome Gaara had become._

_-_

_Gaara was pacing, and Gaara didn't pace, Gaara didn't pace because he was rarely confused enough to pace, but here he was pacing and trying to get Neji out of his head. The red head stopped pacing and allowed himself to think of the brunette and blush. Strangely enough he liked the way that his heart sped up. He flopped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself, his voice muffled by the pillow, sitting up Gaara decided to just do as his instincts told him, the Kazekage stood and went to the door. When he opened it he almost turned around, __no guy has a right to be that gorgeous__, he thought looking at Neji's perfect face as said boy gave him a curious look._

_-_

_Neji raised an elegant eyebrow as Gaara came out of his room. "Is there something you want?" The brunette asked genuinely curious. Gaara nodded staring hungrily at Neji's lips, a look that Neji himself completely missed. "Well what do you..." The brunette was cut off as Gaara gently pinned him to the wall, pressing his lips to the surprised Huuga's. It took Neji a couple of seconds to get over his initial shock before he returned the kiss. It was quick and clumsy as a first kiss should be but it was also emotion filled and passionate and when the two broke apart they were both smiling with genuine happiness._

"_That's what I wanted." Gaara said simply._

_-_

Gaara smiled, although he had been confused then he now knew that he had fallen head-over-heals madly in love with Neji upon meeting him. Love at first sight as Naruto had said after he had heard the story, well he hadn't said it so much as squeal it like a fan girl and add a 'that is so cute' to the end of it. And this guy calls himself straight. Gaara thought shaking his head. The Kazekage snapped out of his thoughts when he appeared at the Huuga estate. He easily located Neji's room and slipped silently in through the brunette's window. When Gaara saw said brunette he froze. Neji was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms (the Uchiha was also asleep). Although Gaara knew that there would be a logical reason for Neji to fall asleep in another boys arms, he could feel his heart breaking slightly.


End file.
